Timeline- 20th Century and Future
Here is the Timeline, Part Two, dealing with events from 1900 to the far future. For events during the Nineteenth Century, see Timeline- 19th Century, and for events earlier than this, see Timeline- 18th Century and Earlier 20th Century 1900s *1900 **Raffles allegedly dies in the Boer War E. W. Hornung, The Knees of the Gods. **Jack Wright assists the American military in putting down the Moro rebellion in the Philippines. **Philip Marlowe is born. **Simon Templar is born. **Sherlock Holmes goes against the elusive thief, Arsene Lupin Maurice Leblanc, Arsene Lupin contra Herlock Solmes. **James W. Gordon is born DC Comics, Batman. **Japanese Crown Prince Yoshihito, later the Emperor/Mikado Taisho and affectionately nicknamed Nanki-Poo, marries Sadako “Yum-Yum” Kujo, the future Empress Teimei, in the town of Titipu. *1901 **Birth of Doc Savage. **Jack Wright investigates a strange, ruined city in Alaska and disappears H. P. Lovecraft, The Horror in the Museum **Jean Robur Jules Verne, Robur the Conqueror is approached to join the Les Hommes Mysterieux. He accepts. **Arsène Lupin is arrested at last. **Delightful scientist Zephyrin Xirdal finds a way to cause a meteor made of gold to fall to Earth. **Irma Peterson is born. **Anton Zarnak Lin Carter's "Anton Zarnak" Stories , a former head of the Tcho-Tcho H. P. Lovecraft, The Shadow Out of Time , leaves Europe and travels to Tibet. He spends the next two decades being taught by the lamas of Mr. Am. **An aerial war breaks out between Germany and the United States, spreads to Europe, China and Japan H. G. Wells, The War in the Air. **Ten-year-old Vito Andolini escapes from Corleone, Sicily to the U.S., after his father is killed by a local Mafia chief. At Ellis Island, he mistakenly registered as Vito Corleone The Godfather Part II... *1902 **Maurice Leblanc meets Arsene Lupin and becomes his biographer. **Birth of Charles Dexter Ward. **Beginning of the adventures of investigative reporter Joseph Josephin. **Leo Vincey is reunited with Ayesha, She Who Must Be Obeyed H. Rider Haggard, ''The Return of She. **In a gun-launched capsule, French astronomers take a Trip to the Moon and escape from Selenites A Trip to the Moon, a George Melies film. . **Birth of Laurence Stewart Talbot, the Wolf Man. **The death of one of the Four Just Men. **Tom Swift, the son of Barton Swift, begins adventuring, using his inventions to stop crime. **The War in the Air ends H. G. Wells, The War in the Air. **Ozma ascends to the Ozite throne. *1903 **Arsene Lupin encounters Sherlock Holmes. **Sherlock Holmes retires to keep bees in Fulworth, Sussex ArthurConan Doyle, The Adventure of the Lion's Mane. **Professor Challenger, Edward D. Malone, Professor Summerlee and Lord John Roxton go on a trip to Maple White Land Arthur Conan Doyle, The Lost World. **Two Englishman thwart a German invasion plan involving a fleet based in the Frisian Islands Erskine Childers, The Riddle of the Sands. **A scientist unwittingly works on nefarious projects in a secret scientific city in the Sahara. **Captain Mors, having succeeded in avenging himself on the murderers of his family and tiring of his long battles, returns to Earth and retires to Paris. *1904 **Hercule Poirot resigns from Belgian Secret Service and joins the Belgian Police Force. **Leopold Bloom has an unusually active day James Joyce, Ulysses. **Robur the Conqueror returns Jules Verne, The Master of the World. **A powerful earthquake strikes California. **Death of Jonah Hex. **Eugene Valmont, a former Chief Detective to the French government, investigates a number of cases, meeting with only very limited success. **Herbert West attempts his first experiment on the reanimation of the human corpse. The experiment is successful, but the body escapes H. P. Lovecraft, Herbert West, Reanimator. *1905 **Doctor Omega goes to Mars. **Doctors Torres' and Munoz' experimentation with preserving life after death meets with some success. **Little Nemo begins having strange recurring dreams every night about a fantasy world called Slumberland. **Nick Carter is plagued for several years by the French adventuress “Baroness Latour,” a.k.a. Mademoiselle Valeria. **Arkham is struck by a terrible typhoid plague. **Leo Vincey and Ludwig Horace Holly encounter the reincarnated Ayesha in Tibet. **Nick Carter repeatedly captures the psychotic Spanish beauty and murderer, Inez Navarro, only to have her repeatedly escape from prison. **Herbert West reanimates the corpse of Dr Allan Halsey **Eliza Doolittle, a cockney flower-girl, attempts to pass for a Duchess. **Nick Carter fights a lengthy duel with the French crimelord and arsonist “French Jimmy” Lebeau. *1906 **The Four Just Men assassinate Sir Philip Ramon. **Raffles Holmes is active. **The Nome King invades Oz. **Herbert West reanimates the corpse of Buck Robinson, a black boxer. **Sherlock Holmes fights Dr. Mors. **Glinda makes the magical inhabitants of Oz invisible to outsiders. *1907 **Birth of Kilgore Trout **Squatters summon the New Orleans police to the swamps. Police discover the Cthulhu Cult. Forty-seven worshippers are arrested, five are killed, and two are severely wounded. Police estimate a total of near one hundred worshippers are originally in the area. The Statue of Cthulhu is discovered and confiscated by police. *1908 **Arsène Lupin fights Sherlock Holmes repeatedly, and is finally ousted from his secret lair of the Hollow Needle. **First Appearance of The Nyctalope. **The first recorded adventure of Captain Mors. **Nathaniel Peaslee has a strange amnesia that lasts until 1913. **Indiana Jones goes on a trip around the Western World with his parents, meeting Sandy Arbuthnot, Pablo Picasso, and Sigmund Freud **Ernst Stavro Blofeld is born. **The Channel Causeway, a bridge between the Dover Cliffs and France, is completed. **Oliver Haddo escapes a fire at his Stafordshire Estate, and is presumed dead. He actually assumes the alias of Dr Karswell Trelawney. **Solar Pons opens his private inquiry practice at 7B Praed Street, London. **The creation of the Berlin Metropolis. *1909 **The enigmatic King Mystery rules the Paris Underworld. **Gaston Max solves his first case. **Superior English translation of Unaussprechlichen Kulten (also titled Nameless Cults) published. **Arsene Lupin solves the affair of the Hollow Needle. Unfortunately, his wife, Raymonde de Saint-Veran, is killed in a battle with Sherlock Holmes. **Nathaniel Peaslee has a month in the Himalayas. **Birth of Frank Hardy **Events of E. M. Forster’s Howard’s End. **Tarzan, the sole survivor of the Greystoke expedition, is found and returned to New York. **At different times during the year the terrorist Evno Azef fights both the Sexton Blake and mystic Sâr Dubnotal, 1910s *1910 **When the orbit of Comet Halley intersects with the Earth, catastrophe ensues, but the comet gasses cause an alteration of human psychology to a more rational thought-process H. G. Wells, In The Days of the Comet. **Fantômas is arrested and almost guillotined. **The conspiracy of the Queen of Sabbath is exposed. **Alice Peaslee and Nathaniel Peaslee are divorced. **Harry Houdini has an adventure in Egypt H. P. Lovecraft, Imprisoned With The Pharaohs **Edward Leithen John Buchan, The Power House exposes the treachery of Andrew Lumley (a.k.a. the second Moriarty) **The final encounter between Arsene Lupin and Sherlock Holmes. **Birth of 'Just' William Brown. **Mr George Banks hires the perfect nanny, Mary Poppins, for his children P. L. Travers, Mary Poppins. **Tom Swift makes an ingenious motor-cycle prototype Edward Stratyemer, Tom Swift and His Motor Cycle. **Tarzan’s first visit to Opar. **Birth of Joe Hardy. **Tarzan and Jane get married. **Captain Nemo dies in his bed on Lincoln Island. *1911 **Balaoo the Man-Ape spreads terror. **Denis Nayland Smith and Dr. Petrie encounter Fu Manchu for the first time, in Sax Rohmer, The Insidious Dr. Fu Manchu. **First appearence of Father Brown G. K. Chesterton, The Blue Cross. **The Caswell family fights the ancient entity the "White Worm," existent beneath their ancestral home of Castra Regis in Staffordshire Bram Stoker, The Lair of the White Worm. **After the death of his mother, Sir Arthur Jermyn begins exploring the Congo region of Africa to continue the work of his ancestors. There he meets Mwanu, an ancient tribal chief, who confirms the existence of the lost grey city. ** *1912 **Arsène Lupin solves the secret of 813, then joins the Foreign Legion Maurice Leblanc, 813 **Nancy Drew is born. **Sir Arthur Jermyn discovers the lost grey city described by his ancestor, Sir Wade Jermyn. He finds out about the mummified ape-princess, and hires M. Verhaeren, a Belgian agent at a trading post, to acquire the artifact for him. *1913 **After being framed, the amazingly strong Cheri-Bibi is sent to Devil's Island, but he manages to escape; Dr. Kanak grafts another man's face on Cheri-Bibi's, who hopes to start a new life. **Fantômas is believed to have died at sea. **Tarzan returns to Opar. **Wilbur Whateley is born. *1914 **Sherlock Holmes outwits the German spy Von Bork Arthur Conan Doyle, His Last Bow. **Richard Hannay defeats a plot to smuggle information out of Britain John Buchan, The Thirty-Nine Steps. **World War I starts. **Bruce Wayne is born. **Birth of Patrica Savage. **Ghosts of English troops from the Battle of Agincourt aid the British troops in the Battle of Mons Arthur Machen, The Bowmen. **Berry Pleydell’s first recorded adventure. **The aerial adventures of G-8 and his Battle Aces begin. **The events of C. S. Forester’s African Queen. *1915 **Harry Paget Flashman dies. **Herbert West joins the army medical service in World War I to obtain access to dead bodies for his reanimation research. **Birth of Princess Monja F'Teema in Hidalgo. **Hans Stark, a heroic German aviator, takes time out from his other adventures, including combat over the Western front, to defeat a group of Thuggees. **Gaston Max foils the schemes of one of Fu Manchu’s henchmen, the Golden Scorpion. **Russian man Gregor Samsa inexplicably undergoes a metamorphosis into an giant cockroach. *1916 **James "Biggles" Bigglesworth lies about his age to enter Royal Flying Corps. Shortly after, he is recruited to the British Intelligence Service by Major Raymond. **Hercule Poirot flees Belgium under German occupation and becomes a refugee in England Agatha Christie, The Mysterious Affair at Styles . **Richard Hannay goes undercover in Germany and the Ottoman Empire to defeat a Central Powers plot to ferment an Islamic uprising against British Empire John Buchan, Greenmantle. **Kal-El is born on the planet of Krypton. *1917 **Lord Clifford Chateley marries Constance but afterwards he is seriously wounded in the front during the First World War and permanently paralysed below the waist D. H. Lawrence, Lady Chatterley's Lover. **Robert Blake is born. **Steve Rogers is born. **Edmund Blackadder, S. Baldrick, George St. Barleigh and Percy Darling are sent out to the front lines Episode of Blackadder Goes Forth called "Goodbyeee". **Bruce Wayne is born **A second expedition to Maple White Land, consisting of, among others, Doctor Clarke Savage Sr. and Hareton Ironcastle, occurs. **Krypton blows up and Kal-El is sent to Earth in warp capsule. He is discovered and adopted by the Kents, who name him Clark Kent and keep his alien origins a secret. **Arnold Rhymer begins working in England as an occult detective and psychic investigator Samuel Key's Arnold Rhymer stories *1918 **World War I ends. **Peter Pienaar dies John Buchan, Mister Standfast . **Doc Savage first meets his group of five: Ham Brooks, Monk Mayfair, Renny Renwick, Johnny Littlejohn, and Long Tom Roberts. **On returning home from the war, John Smith begins operating as a vigilante and crook known as the Scarlet Fox. **Rupert Waldo, "The Wonder Man" begins his criminal career. *1919 **Bulldog Drummond first defeats Carl Peterson Sapper, Bull-Dog Drummond. **Doctor Lyndon Parker meets Solar Pons and agrees to share his rooms at 7B Praed Street. **A man named Orlac has his hands replaced, via surgery, with the hands of a killer. Disaster ensues. **Hans Stark builds a technologically-advanced airplane/submarine, derived from Captain Mors’ spaceship, and uses it to adventure around the world. **John Sunlight, the nemesis of Doc Savage, is born. 1920s *1920 **The island of R'lyeh rises from the ocean once more. A group of sailors awakens the Great Old One, Cthulhu, from his ancient sleep. Only one survivor, Gustaf Johansen, is found by the search party sent to rescue the lost ship. **Birth of Namor, the Sub-Mariner **The events of P. C. Wren’s Beau Geste **Indiana Jones attends the college in Chicago, and meets Elliot Ness. **Ellery Queen’s first case. **Hareton Ironcastle goes on an expedition through Africa. *1921 **Richard Hannay defeats the plans of Dominick Medina John Buchan, The Three Hostages. **Herbert West disappears. **Thomas Carnacki refers a case regarding a haunted library to Solar Pons August Derleth, "The Case of the Haunted Library". *1922 **Anton Zarnak begins work as a detective of the occult at 13 China Alley, Metropolis. **James Schuyler “JimGrim” Grim solves the case of the Nine Unknown. **Dickson McCunn’s first adventure John Buchan, Huntingtower. **The Scarlet Fox, a sophisticated thief, is at large. *1923 **Lord Peter Wimsey solves his first murder at the Bellona Club Dorothy L. Sayers, The Unpleasantness at the Bellona Club. **Captain Arthur Hastings gets married Agatha Christie, The Murder on the Links **A member of the de la Poer family is found dead in Exham Priory H. P. Lovecraft, The Rats in the Walls **William Harper "Johnny" Littlejohn joins the Miskatonic University faculty as a professor of archaeology. **First recorded case of the Continental Op. **Solar Pons crosses paths with the evil Fu Manchu **Kent Allard (the Shadow) crash-lands near the secret Tibetan city of Shambala. *1924 **Inspector Napoleon “Bony” Bonaparte’s first recorded case. **J. G. Reeder’s first recorded case. **Hercule Poirot defeats the Big Four, which includes Fu Manchu and Carl Peterson Agatha Christie, The Big Four. **Peter Blakeney, the great-great-grandson of Percy Blakeney, has various adventures Baroness Orczy, The Pimpernel and Rosemary. **James Bond is born. *1925 **Hercule Poirot retires briefly. **Events of Wodehouse's The Code of the Woosters. **Jules de Grandin’s first recorded case. **Charlie Chan’s first case. **Birth of Llana of Gathol, the daughter of Gahan of Gathol and Tara of Helium, who is the daughter of John Carter and Dejah Thoris **Cthulhu emerges briefly from R’lyeh H. P. Lovecraft, The Call of Cthulhu. **Doc Savage goes on an expedition to Antarctica, where they encounter a Thing from another world. **American socialite and bootlegger Jay Gatsby is killed F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby. *1926 **Last recorded adventure of Arsene Lupin: At age 55, Lupin fights the Mafia. **The events of Christie's Murder of Roger Ackroyd and The Murder of the Blue Train **Solar Pons and Fu Manchu meet once more. *1927 **Robert Olmstead has a terrifying experience in Innsmouth H. P. Lovecraft, The Shadow Over Innsmouth. **The Hardy Boys take on their first case. **Richard William Chandos’ first recorded case. **Tarzan travels to Pellucidar *1928 **Orlando's biography is published Virginia Woolf, Orlando. **Disturbing events occur in Dunwich, Massachusetts H. P. Lovecraft, The Dunwich Horror. **The events of Lovecraft's The Dreams in the Witch-House. **John Drake is born. **Simon Templar, known as the Saint, first appears in the public eye Leslie Charteris The Saint and the Tiger. *1929 **Tintin visits the Soviet Union. **The first adventures of the Shadow. **Doctor John Watson dies. **Sam Spade solves the case of the Maltese Falcon Dashiell Hammett, The Maltese Falcon. **Professor William Harper "Johnny" Littlejohn leads a Miskatonic University H. P. Lovecraft. At The Mountains of Madness expedition to Antarctica. **Rufus T. Firefly, disguised as an explorer, uncovers the theft of a valuable painting. **Thomas and Martha Wayne are killed in front of their son, Bruce. 1930s *1930 **Miss Marple has her first case. **Nero Wolfe begins his career as a private detective. **Nick Carter attempts to bring Arsene Lupin to justice. **Jim Schuyler Grim, JimGrim, dies when defeating the evil mastermind Dhoje. **Nancy Drew has her first adventure. **Jay Garret becomes the Flash, the first official superhero. *1931 **The Pabodie Expedition discovers the ruins of an ancient city built by the Elder Things. **Tintin witnesses a Japanese invasion of China. **Doc Savage and his companions begin adventuring together. **Birth of Richard Grayson **King Kong is brought back to New York King Kong. **Dick Tracy begins his battles against the mobsters of New York. **Olaf Karl Abelsen discovers an undersea passage into the Lidenbrock Sea. **John Kling teams up with Sexton Blake while pursuing a case in London. **The French policeman, Jules Maigret, begins his long crime-solving career. *1932 **Napoleon Solo is born. **Arsene Lupin jousts against Sexton Blake. **The Phantom Detective’s first case. *1933 **Philip Marlowe becomes a private investigator. **Solar Pons and Fu Manchu match wits, again. **Richard Wentworth, the Spider, has his first recorded adventure. **Lawrence Stewart Talbot transforms into the Wolf Man. **The first case of Doctor Gideon Fell. **Ilya Nickovetch Kuryakin is born. **The Joad family leaves Oklahoma for California due to hardships caused by the Dust Bowl John Steinbeck, The Grapes of Wrath. *1934 **Flash Gordon first battles the forces of Ming the Merciless **At school, John Steed is bullied by James Bond. **The first known exploit of Mandrake the Magician. **Samuel Edward Ratchett, also known as Cassetti, is murdered aboard the Orient Express. Hercule Poirot investigates this case Agatha Christie, Murder on the Orient Express. *1935 **Indiana Jones goes on a quest to return three sacred Sivalinga stones to a desolate village in India Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. **Lord Peter Wimsey marries Harriet Vane. **Mr Moto’s first recorded adventure. **Gotham Police Commissioner James "Wildcat" Gordon starts his battle against crime as The Whisperer. **Solar Pons continues in his habit of battling with Fu Manchu. **Val Kildare attempts to stop Wu Fang. **Flash Gordon and Dale Arden disappear during the Rogue Planet Crisis of 1935. *1936 **Arsene Lupin narrates his adventures on French Radio. **James Bond is at Eton. **Indiana Jones journeys to Egypt to find the Ark of the Covenant and prevent it from falling into Nazi hands Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark. **Death of Robert Blake in an old abandoned church on Federal Hill in Providence, Rhode Island H. P. Lovecraft, The Whisperer in the Dark. *1937 **Bruce Wayne becomes Batman. **Doc Savage and the Shadow cross paths. **A J Raffles and Sexton Blake clash for the first time. **Doc Savage and his crew face their most difficult villain yet, when they go up against John Sunlight. **The first recorded adventure of Click Rush, the Gadget Man. **Doc Savage saves Earth from a collision with the asteroid Hermes. *1938 **Dr. Elwin Ransom is abducted and taken to Malacandra, or Mars C. S. Lewis, Out of the Silent Planet. **Indiana Jones searches for his missing father and the Holy Grail in various places in Europe Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. **Click Rush, the Gadget Man, pays a visit to the Continental Detective Agency. **Cliff Secord steals Doc Savage’s experimental jetpack, and begins calling himself the Rocketeer. He later meets the Shadow. **Clark Kent (Kal-El) moves to Metropolis, starts working for the Daily Star newspaper, and makes his first appearance as the Super-Man. Throughout his career, Super-Man ensures that he reveals his extra-terrestrial origins only to those he trusts implicitly, such as his wife, Lois Lane, and his close friend, Bruce Wayne. **Solar Pons and Dr Lyndon Parker meet Simon Templar (The Saint) and Hercule Poirot aboard the Orient Express. *1939 **World War II starts. **The events of Chandler's The Big Sleep. **Tintin saves the small Eastern European kingdom of Syldavia from a takeover by their Fascist neighbour Borduria. **Doctor Nikola is killed by Doc Savage. **The first recorded adventure of the masked vigilante, The Bat-Man. **Superman (Clark Kent) and The Bat-Man (Bruce Wayne) meet for the first time at the Metropolis World's Fair. **The first appearance of Prince Namor, the Sub-Mariner. **The launch of the Noah’s Ark Rocket, crucial in the construction of the “World of Tomorrow,” is averted by Sky Captain and Polly Perkins. Totenkopf is revealed to be dead, his machines having carried out his work Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow. **Ten mysterious deaths occur on Soldier Island off the coast of Devon, England, which are later attributed to one of the dead, Justice Wargrave Agatha Christie, And Then There Were None 1940s *1940 **The orphaned Dick Grayson is adopted by Bruce Wayne. **Novice witch Miss Price takes in three children evacuated from London, and winds up taking them on a magical adventure E. Nesbit, Bedknobs and Broomsticks. **The Pevensie children travel to a wardrobe to Narnia C. S. Lewis, The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrope. **The Spirit begins dispensing justice in Central City. *1941 **Dr. Reinstein successfully tests his serum on the volunteer, Steve Rogers. **Events of Casablanca. **The first meeting between Tintin and Captain Haddock. **Publishing tycoon Charles Foster Kane dies in his mansion, Xanadu Citizen Kane. **William Wonka founds Wonka Confectioneries Roald Dahl, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. *1942-1943 **Dr. Elwin Ransom is transported to Perelandra C. S. Lewis, Perelandra (Venus). *1944 **Hellboy appears in East Bromwich, England. **Maurice Leblanc dies. **A young girl named Ofelia uncovers a labyrinth that contains an entrance to the Underground Realm in the Spanish Pyrenees. She is ultimately killed by the Falangist Captain Vidal and it is revealed that she is actually the incarnation of the Princess Moanna of the Underground Realm. *1945 **World War II ends. **Steve Rogers is thrown into suspended animation in the North Atlantic. **The Ingsoc Party is formed. General Sir Harold Wharton is elected as its "Big Brother". *1946 **The United Network for Law and Enforcement (U.N.C.L.E) is founded The Man From UNCLE. **Dr. Elwin Ransom undergoes his final adventure C. S. Lewis, That Hideous Strength. **Robert Kim CherryCharles Hamilton's Greyfriars School stories, under the name Harry Lime, fakes his death in the sewers of ViennaGraham Greene's The Third Man. He becomes the new MIan Fleming's James Bond novelsAlan Moore, League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: The Black Dossier. **The Ministry of Love assembles the "surrogate League" under Capt. Joan Warralson Captain W. E. Johns, The Worrals series of books. Their membership included Professor James Grey The Beano Comic, "The Iron Fish", new invisible man Dr. Peter Bradey The Invisible Man (1958 TV series), the Wolf of Kabul The Wizard and Hotspur comics William Samson Junior, and the Iron Warrior Thrill Comics. *1947 **The Roswell Incident occurs, where an alien spaceship crash-lands. Indiana Jones is called in to investigate. **Marvin Acme, owner of Acme Industries and Toontown, is murdered Who Framed Roger Rabbit. **The Warralson Team fight a cabal of the Famous Five's most powerful adversaries, led by criminal mastermind and former agent of Fascist Italy, Count Zero, and the slaver/pirate James Soames The Magnet . The mission is an apparent failure and the Warralson Team is disbanded. *1948 **Hercule Poirot retires. **Clark Kent marries Lois Lane. **A rebellious file clerk, called Winston Smith, is tortured George Orwell's 1984. **The INGSOC regime purges Limehouse. *1949 **Dick Grayson leaves Gotham City for college and law school. 1950s *1950 **James Bond is assigned to the 'Double-O' section of British Intelligence, and given a 'Licence to Kill' **Bruce Wayne marries Selina Kyle. They have a child called Bruce Wayne Jr. **Formation of Spacefleet. The pioneering flights are manned by W. Dare. *1951 **The events of Fleming's Casino Royale **Doctor Henry Jones Sr. dies. **Arthur Dent is born. **The alien Klaatu lands in Washington D. C. The Day the Earth Stood Still. *1952 **The events of Flemings's Live and Let Die **Harold Wharton- "Big Brother"- dies, and Gerald O'Brien takes over his mantle. However, the Ingsoc regime soon falls. *1953 **The events of Fleming's Moonraker and Diamonds Are Forever. **An attempt by the British Experimental Rocket Group, under the leadership of Professor Bernard Quatermass, to re-establish the British Space Program ends in disaster when the three astronauts contract a devastating space fungus that stalks London and, eventually, is confronted at Westminster Abbey The Quatermass Experiment. *1954 **Explorers encounter a 'gill-man' in the Black Lagoon Creature From the Black Lagoon. **The events of Fleming's From Russia, with Love **Godzilla ravages Tokyo, possibly due to radiation from the atomic bombings Godzilla. *1955 **November 15 - Doctor Emmett L. Brown falls and hits his head. He then has a vision of a mechanism allowing for time travel, the Flux Capacitor. **Marty McFly travels back in time via a time-travelling DeLorean Back to the Future. **The Hill Valley courthouse is damaged by lightning. **John "The Cat" Robie, a retired burglar, is pursued by the police when a copycat criminal comes on the scene ''To Catch A Thief. **Harry Worp dies just outside a small Vermont town in which Jennifer Rogers, his estranged wife, has taken residence in. Everyone assumes they somehow caused Harry's death ''The Trouble With Harry. **Henry "Hank" McKenna is kidnapped The Man Who Knew Too Much **The Amazon Wonder Woman disappears from the public view. **Wilhelmina Murray and Allan Quatermain help Sal Paradyse Jack Kerouac, On the Road and Dean Moriarty defeat Dr. Sax Jack Kerouac, Doctor Sax and the Nova Mob William S. Burroughs, The Soft Machine. *1956 **The events of Fleming's Dr. No *1957 **The events of Fleming's Goldfinger **Indiana Jones prevents a Soviet paranormal squad, led by the psychic Irina Spalko, from obtaining a Crystal Skull from the lost city of Akator. The city is subsequently destroyed as the ancient spaceship leaves into an alternate dimension after the Skull is returned Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull **An Iron Giant lands on Earth off the coast of Rockwell, Maine The Iron Giant. *1958 **The death of Sgt. Pepper, he leaves his band's magical instruments to the citizens of his hometown of Heartland. **James Bond is contracted by the C.I.A. to assassinate Sir John Night **During a police chase across the rooftops of San Francisco, Detective John "Scottie" Ferguson nearly falls to his death and develops a fear of heights Vertigo. **Dr. Stephen Strange, an American surgeon with shattered hands and a bad attitude, comes to Tibet looking for help. He finds one of Mr. Am's lamas, who heals him and begins teaching him various things. **Hugh "Bulldog" Drummond is killed by James Bond. *1959 **The events of Fleming's Thunderball **Bruce Wayne retires as the Batman. **Max Bialystock and Leo Bloom are indicted for tax evasion and fraud after the surprise success of the smash-hit Broadway musical Springtime for Hynkel. Springtime for Hitler 1960s *1960 **Agent John Steed begins working with Dr. David Keel, and forms the Avengers. **Dick Grayson returns to Gotham to become the second Batman. Soon after, Bruce Wayne Jr. becomes the second Robin. **John Drake begins working for NATO and is assigned to Washington D.C. *1961 **The Men in Black are formed Men In Black 3. *1962 **John Drake leaves Nato and begins working for the British Secret Service.Danger Man **James Bond marries Tracy di Vicenzo. Tragically, she is murdered by Bond's arch-nemesis, Ernst Stavro Blofeld, just hours after the wedding. **The Strangelove Incident nearly leads to nuclear war between USSR and US after President Merkin Muffley orders a blockade of Cuba.Doctor Strangelove; Or, How I Learnt to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb *1963 **U.N.C.L.E. agents Ilya Kuryakin and Napoleon Solo begin their ongoing battle against the forces of THRUSH. **The events of Fleming's You Only Live Twice and The Man With the Golden Gun **The birds of Bodega Bay become increasingly aggressive and soon every human being around comes under attack The Birds. **Dr. Stephen Strange, now healed and given a wide range of abilities, returns to New York City and begins work as the occult detective "Dr. Strange". **Famous Lunar landing of Project Apollo. **The Superhero Group "The Seven Stars" is founded, consisting of Vull the Invisible, Captain Universe, Mars Man, Zom of the Zodiac, Satin Astro, Captain Zenith, and Electro Girl. *1964 **Dana Scully is born. **Birth of James Bond's and Kissy Suzuki's son, James Suzuki. **First Spacefleet base on the Moon is established. Long-range spaceships are developed for expedition to Mars. **Broad Arrow Jack dies. *1965 **Emma Peel joins John Steed, attempting to defeat the dastardly Sir August de Winter, ushering in a new era for the Avengers. *1966 **John Drake resigns from British Intelligence, only to be abducted and taken to The Village The Prisoner. **The brilliant scientist Prof. Hemming discovers an important modification to Einstein’s Relativity theory opening up the way for the development of Impulse Wave Theory. **Ford Prefect comes from Betelgeuse to Earth. **The First Doctor and companions prevent the supercomputer WOTAN from conquering the world. *1967 **Admiral Fred asks The Rutles to help save Pepperland The Yellow Submarine. **Doctor Evil escapes capture and enters cryogenic stasis; Austin Powers is frozen to await his return. **First permanent Spacefleet base on Mars. *1969 **The U.N. discover and evacuate the Village. **New York City’s crime rates spike after the assassination of the crime lord Don Vito Corleone begins a bloody mafia war in the city **Mystery Incorporated is founded. **Admiral Grosvenor becomes head of Spacefleet. 1970s *1972 **Astronauts Colonel George Taylor, Lieutenant John Landon Lieutenant Thomas, and Lieutenant Maryann Stewart are launched into the first interstellar exploration flight Planet of the Apes. **Robots replace women in the Connecticut town of Stepford Ira Levin, The Stepford Wives *1973 **Policeman Neil Howie travels to Summerisle, in Scotland, to investigate the disappearance of a young girl. However, things quickly take a stranger turn The Wicker Man. **Hurricane Carmen ravages the Gulf States. A single shrimping boat belonging to a Forrest Gump is undamaged, spurring the rise of the Bubba Gump Shrimp Company Forrest Gump. *1974 **Hercule Poirot dies Curtain: Poirot's Last Case. *1975 **Lady Lara Croft is born. **Kilgore Trout publishes his science fiction epic, Venus of the Half-Shell. *1976 **Forrest Gump begins his run across America. *1977 **Upon retirement, John Steed is taken to the Village. He and Peel restore John Drake to sanity, and escape. **Albino Lamberto becomes Pope John Paul I, but is killed 33 days after ascending to the Papacy by members of the mafia after he expressed the intention of investigating and planning reforms of the Vatican Bank. **Admiral Grosvenor retires from Spacefleet. *1978 **Dick Grayson retires as the second Batman. **John Steed assits Joe Hardy in finding his brother. *1979 **Bruce Wayne Jr. becomes the third Batman. **James Hacker becomes cabinet minister for the Department of Administrative Affairs. 1980s *1980 **A permanent base is established on the moon, as an international facility. **Harry Potter, the Antichrist whose coming has long been foretold, is born to parents James and Lily Potter. *1981 **On September 3rd, the world is destroyed by a Vogon Constructor Fleet. However, the dolphins save humanity, by changing the space-time continuum. *1982 **Fu Manchu dies. **Robots with the Positronic Brain are built. **A matter -emulating and -consuming extra-terrestrial is found in the Antarctic ice, and is contained and refrozen by a group of American scientists The Thing **Children rescue a loveable alien E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. *1983 **James Bond and Napoleon Solo meet in Las Vegas The Fifteen Years Later Affair, A "The Man from U.N.C.L.E." film **Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, Egon Spengler and Winston Zeddemore form the Ghostbusters Ghostbusters. **John Steed changes his surname to Raleigh, and becomes the head of U.N.C.L.E's New York headquarters. **The Grand High Witch, Evangeline Ernst, is killed in a hotel in London. *1984 **James Hacker becomes Prime Minister. **The Ghostbusters go up against Cthulhu An episode of The Real Ghostbusters called The Collect Call of Cthulhu *1985 **Marty McFly travels to 1955 via Doctor Emmett L. Brown's time machine. *1986 **Fox Mulder joins the FBI. *1987 **The Greatest Storm of the Century strikes Southern England. **Dan Dare joins Spacefleet as a Cadet Navigator. *1988 **An FBI agent is drawn into the clash of the Nine Unknown and Mr. Am via their proxies, the Black Lodge and the White Lodge, in a series of murders in America's Pacific Northwest David Lynch, Twin Peaks *1989 **The Ghostbusters reform Ghostbusters II. 1990s *1990 **Qumar, under Saddam Hussein, invades and annexes the nearby neighbour of Qumran, prompting the United States, Salouf, and others, to intervene, starting the Persian Gulf War. *1991 **Albert Digby becomes Dan Dare's batman. *1992 **FBI Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully begin working in the X-Files section. **Weatherman Phil Conners, while staying in Punxsuwtawney, repeats the same day for over eight years. **Dan Dare becomes a Colonel. *1993 **The Jurassic Park is constructed at Isla Nublar. *1994 **Dan Dare becomes Spacefleet's chief pilot. *1995 **Emma Peel becomes the new M. *1996 **Underground Fight Clubs launch Project Mayhem, which destroys credit card records in Miami on an attack at corporate America. **Cyberdyne Systems founded. **War between Northern and Southern Venus. *1997 **HAL 9000 is activated. *1998 **Gojira emerges after 44 years away and attacks New York City. *1999 **Oliver Haddo, possessing the wizarding school administrator Tom Riddle, attempts to cultivate the Antichrist. The plan backfires terribly, as the boy chosen for the task rebels and destroys the school before beheading Haddo and going into hiding. 21st Century and later 2000s *2000 **Efficient international flight has been achieved by fleets of dirigibles, controlled by the Aerial Board of Control. **A large antimatter explosion occurs above Vatican City amidst the Papal Elections. **Josiah Bartlet wins the 2000 American Presidential Elections. However, before his departure, President Jack Ryan creates The Campus, a top-secret counter-terrorism agency. *2001 **An extra-terrestrial obelisk is found on the moon, prompting an investigation flight to Jupiter, which is sabotaged by HAL 9000. **Terrorists, founded by Qumari Al-Asad, attack the World Trade Centre in New York. **Lady Lara Croft discovers the Triangle of Life. **Dr. Evil and Austin Power prevent Goldmember, having travelled from 1975, from destroying polar ice caps. **Jacques Saunière, the curator of the Louvre, is murdered. **Jack Bauer begins work in the Los Angeles anti-terrorism unit. *2002 **First artificial intelligence seen in GLaDOS system of Aperture Science Laboratories. *2003 **USA invades Qumar in response to reports of weapons of mass destruction as well as to depose Al-Asad. The Qumari capital of Agrabah is captured in April by American and allied troops. **Lady Lara Croft finds Pandora's box in Africa. **Work on the Genetic Lifeform Component of GLaDOS is completed. GLaDOS is activated during Aperture Science’s first annual Bring-Your-Daughter-To-Work Day, and immediately takes over the facility, killing most of the occupants of the Facility with neurotoxin. However, GLaDOS is fitted with a morality core ensuring some restriction on her power. Chell is taken prisoner at this time, spending her adolescence imprisoned in the Facility. **The Black Mesa Incident. An experiment at the Black Mesa Research Facility in New Mexico goes awry, resulting in a resonance cascade that rips a hole between Earth and the dimension of Xen, allowing alien creatures to invade the Facility. Eventually, the portal is sealed and the entire Facility destroyed by a thermonuclear bomb. **The Laws of Robotics are put into place, due to the aforementioned Aperture Scandal. *2004 **Al-Asad is assassinated. **In an upset, Alexander Luthor is elected President of the United States, largely capitalizing on the public outrage surrounding the Bartlet government’s mishandling of the Gotham City Earthquake disaster. **Oceanic Airlines Flight 815 disappears over the Pacific. **Katherine Solomon successfully weighs the human soul. *2005 **Weyland-Yutani is created. *2006 **Alexander Luthor goes into hiding after his covert alliance with Darkseid is exposed following a battle with Superman with the help of other superheroes. His Vice President, Pete Ross, assumes the presidency. Ross resigns soon after, setting up elections that see Josiah Bartlet reelected. **Qumran invades Qumar under the pretext of sending aid to quash growing rebellion. Qumranian forces liberate Agrabah and install a puppet government **Islamic fundamentalists attack four suburban malls in the United States, prompting an American operation to flush out the cells’ leaders in Europe. *2009 **David Palmer becomes the first African-American President of the United States of America. **The Antichrist, a degenerate known as Harry Potter, is defeated by the entity known as Mary Poppins. **Brian Green becomes Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. 2010s *2010 **David Bowman, now a magnetic being, returns to Earth, and later on merges with HAL 9000. Jupiter explodes, forming Lucifer, a small sun. *2011 **The reactivation of the Earth’s magical ley lines, combined with the dimensional instability caused by the previous Black Mesa Incident create devastating portal storms, attracting the interest of the Combine, an inter-dimensional alien empire. The resulting Seven Hour War between Earth and the Combine ends with Earth being placed under the hegemony of the Combine Empire. **Chell begins testing in the Aperture Science Enrichment Center. She eventually escapes from the watchful eyes of GLaDOS and ultimately destroys her, along with much of the facility. Her escape is hampered, however, as she is recovered by the Party Escort Bot and placed in stasis within the facility. *2012 **The wreck of the ''Titan is resurrected from the ocean floor. **Iran invades Qumar under the pretext of sending aid to quash growing rebellion. Iranian forces liberate Agrabah and install a puppet government. *2013 **The Tyrell Corporation is created. *2015 **Marty McFly and Doctor Emmett L. Brown travel forward in time from the year 1985 to the year 2015. **Robocop is deployed to fight crime in the economically depressed city of Detroit. *2019 **New York City, Gotham and Metropolis, along with the rest of New Jersey and Delaware and parts of Maryland and Connecticut, becomes Mega-City One. 2020s *2020 **Colonel Shaun Geoffrey Christopher heads the first manned Earth-Saturn-Titan probe Star Trek, episode Tomorrow is Yesterday **Planetary Baseball League legend Buck Bokai plays for two seasons with the Gotham City Bats. **A cloning facility near Yucca, Arizona, is destroyed, freeing all of its inhabitants. *2021 **The issue of whether androids can feel emotions, and whether it is right to kill an android, is raised Philip K. Dick, Do Androids Dream of Electronic Sheep?. *2022 **The Soylent Green Scandal occurs Soylent Green *2024 **The diaries of the Right Honourable James Hacker are published.. *2026 **In California, robotically-controlled houses run like clockwork (cooking, cleaning, garden sprinkling), even after their inhabitants are gone. Ray Bradbury, There Will Come Soft Rains **The city of Metropolis is destroyed Metropolis. *2027 **The use of the T-800 line of robots becomes widespread Terminator 2030s *2030 **The beginning of the Dark Age of Space Development. Much of the most advanced technological innovations in space travel are lost in the chaos on Earth. **First Mercury expedition. 2040s *2047 **Daniel Weinreb leaves Iowa for New York City, where he attempts astral projection. He also has dreams of becoming a musician Thomas M. Disch, On Wings of Song. 2070s *2070 **Mr. Am, posing as "John Gribardson," travels back in time to 14,000 B.C.E., leaving his wife behind in cryogenic sleep. **The Second Doctor thwarts a Cyberman plan to destroy the earth by altering its weather. *2075 **Living on the moon finally becomes popular Robert A. Heinlein The Moon is a Harsh Mistress. *2077 **World War III: Humans wage wars against machines, and against each other. The United States captures Iberia and Western France up to Paris and the Russians capture Poland, Germany and Eastern France before an agreement is reached to unite, at least temporarily, against the machines. Neo becomes a popular propaganda figure. **A giant meteorite hits Eastern Italy. This leads to other encounters with alien star ships Arthur C. Clarke, Rendezvous with Rama. 2080s *2081 **Birth of Elroy Jetson. *2087 **Skynet and the robots are defeated. Matrix pulled off-line. Governments reform. **European Union of Nations are formed. 2090s *2092 **The Culture contacts Earth for the first time. **A plague that has spread across Europe and America now reaches England. People come from America to plunder Europe. Some Europeans escape to Switzerland, but eventually die of typhus Mary Shelley, The Last Man. *2094 **Another colonisation of Mars occurs. *2097 **Zephram Cochrane develops the warp drive. **Earth makes contact with the Vulcans. 22nd Century 2100s *2103 **Mars is completely colonized. 2110s *2111 **Birth of Jonathan Archer, captain of the Enterprise, NX-01 *2117 **A suburb in San Francisco becomes the world's first purely teleportation-based community. 2140s *2140 **Mr. Am is at long last reunited with his wife "Jane." The pair leave for the stars *2144 **First major colonisation of Venus. 2150s *2151 **Earth’s first Warp 5-capable ship, the Enterprise is launched, captained by Jonathan Archer. *2153 **7 million people are killed with the use of the Xindi superweapon prototype, cutting a swath of destruction from Florida to Venezuela. *2156 **Earth-Romulan War, Earth heavily damaged. Ends in stalemate with the Battle of Cheron, a Federation victory. **Reestablishment of the Daedalus-Class starship. 2160s *2161 **The United Federation of Planets is incorporated. *2164 **The Daleks invade Earth, only to be repulsed by Doctor Omega and his granddaughter, Susan Foreman. *2169 **Pickman Carter uses strange means in repelling the Mongol hordes from Australia. 2170s *2174 **The Daleks are repulsed from Earth by the First Doctor. *2175 **Earth’s environment stabilized by adjusting Gulf Stream, results in drastically lower coastlines as ice caps are reformed. 23rd Century *2228 **In America, black people and white people are once more prohibited to be together. *2230 **Spock of Vulcan is born. *2233 **James T. Kirk is born. *2245 **A new Enterprise, this time a Constitution-class vessel, is launched. *2250 The Enterprise is refitted and set out on a 5-year mission under Captain Christopher Pike. *2263 **The Great Evil appears, but is destroyed by the advent of the Fifth Element, love. *2264 **James T. Kirk leads the Enterprise on its third 5-year mission. *2285 **The Enterprise is destroyed to keep it from Klingon control. 24th Century *2305 **Birth of Jean-Luc Picard. *2332 **Birth of Captain Benjamin Lafayette Sisko in New Orleans. *2335 **Captain Kathryn Janeway is born in Indiana. *2357 **Worf becomes the first Klingon to attend Starfleet Command. *2366 **The human colony in the in the Delta Rana system are attacked with no warning by the Husnock. Mr. Am's wife is killed in the attack. Mr. Am, horrified and heartbroken, erases the entire Husnock race from existence. The Federation star ship Enterprise arrives and forces Mr. Am to confront what he has done. Mr. Am leaves for the stars, possibly to rejoin the Q Continuum Michael Wagner, "The Survivors". *2375 **The Breen raid Earth, causing damage to San Francisco, Beijing, Paris and New York City and damaging Starfleet Academy; 22 million people die. *2381 **The population of the Earth has reached 75 billion people. To compensate for this, thousand-floor skyscrapers are built. 25th Century *2419 **Buck Rodgers awakens from his coma. *2491 **Buck Rodgers begins adventuring. 26th Century *2500 **Earth’s Monument is discovered in Olduvai Gorge, Africa. **Ulysses Merou leaves Earth for outer space. *2540 **Normal reproduction has been discontinued; babies now grow in glass tubes. **Arrival of John the Savage in London. 31st Century *3001 **The mysterious black monoliths begin multiplying, with the intent of destroying humanity. ****A virus engineered by Terran scientists destroys all Monoliths in the Sol-Lucifer System. *3017 **Research and security teams journey to the star Mote. Once there they encounter Moties, who are sequential hermaphrodites. 32nd Century *3100 **Burundi’s Fever, more properly known as Mnemonic Plague, ravages the older colonies, causing the inhabitants thereof to forget their origins. *3172 **Political power is split across the galaxy. 41st Century *4021 **The Outer Colonies declare their independence from Earth. Earth is severely damaged in the Battle of Earth, known on the planet as the Sixty Minute War. Distant Future *12,005 **The New Roman Empire is established on Earth. *12,200 **Radiation levels in the Andromeda Galaxy are expected to reach intolerably high levels, according to scientists of the Kelvan Empire. *50,000 **The androids of planet Mudd will cease to function. *802,701 **The Time Traveller encounters a garden world and sees Humanity has divided into the meek Eloi on the surface and the subdwelling, cannibalistic Morlocks H. G. Wells, The Time Machine. *2,000,000 **Nella Daren's projected star model is either proved or disproved. *c. 3,000,000 **The last survivor of the human race, David Lister, awakes on the Red Dwarf Red Dwarf. *10,000,000 **All human history between AD 1 and AD 1,000,000 will be forgotten this year. *18,000,000 **A "half-plastic denizen" of the interior of a planet beyond Pluto is among those that exchanges mind with the Great Race of Yith. *30,000,000 **The Time Traveler stops on a shoreline, finding a dark world where intelligent life is wiped out, the day/night sequence has vanished, the air thinner, and the Moon gone. Shivering, and with darkness and falling snow, he stares as a solar eclipse begins - and a single football-shaped creature hops about near him. *50,000,000 **After humanity's final extinction, an insect-like race arises on Earth and becomes the dominant species. They are possessed by the Great Race of Yith, who have been forced to leave their previous home on a planet near Taurus. At some point in the future, this race will also die out, and the Yithians will be forced to relocate again to Mercury, taking over the bodies of a plant-race living there. References Notes Any issues with the timeline I shall comment on in the Continuity Errors article. Category:Pages Category:Timeline